


Logan Needs A Nap (Teacher AU)

by TheTeamJBJBLABMB



Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But only in passing, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Break, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Self-Care, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Tired Logic | Logan Sanders, Virgil is mentioned, but he doesn't, patton is too fast for him, roman seems like he's going to swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB
Summary: Logan was tired. Unbelievably so. He had woken late in the morning, his alarm failing to go off loud enough to startle his slumber, and he’d had to rush around the house, throwing on his usual outfit, managing his hygiene, and grabbing a breakfast bar before running out of the house.So he was tired, hungry, dehydrated, and he hadn’t had his morning coffee, which just made his mood even worse.
Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904320
Kudos: 53





	Logan Needs A Nap (Teacher AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3! Hope you enjoy it! Check out my Tumblr: TheTeam6 if you want to ask for a Sanders Sides AU or prompt!

Logan was tired. Unbelievably so. He had woken late in the morning, his alarm failing to go off loud enough to startle his slumber, and he’d had to rush around the house, throwing on his usual outfit, managing his hygiene, and grabbing a breakfast bar before running out of the house.  
So he was tired, hungry, dehydrated, and he hadn’t had his morning coffee, which just made his mood even worse. And now, here he was, driving to school with his eyes feeling like they were about to close any minute. He turned on the stereo with some annoying talk-show host that sounded scarily similar to Roman before settling in for the drive, hoping the exaggerated laughter and overall cheeriness of the host would jolt him into awareness.  
He was not that lucky, unfortunately.  
The school’s fluorescent lights blinded him as he walked in, giving the overworked, underpaid secretary an understanding look, before making his way up the stairs to his classroom, unlocking the door and collapsing at his desk. Oh, he already knew this day was going to be long and back-breaking.  
The early birds marched into the classroom first, followed by the rest of the class, and then a few stragglers who always managed to be late no matter where they were in the building (Logan suspected they didn’t mean to, however. At least not all of them.)  
He could see the students’ worried looks as he took roll call, the way they watched him signaling that they had noticed the bags under his eyes and his obvious exhaustion. He had been up late grading papers, and the night before he had barely slept at all grading tests, so it was no surprise the bags under his eyes looked worse than Virgil’s on a good day.  
He blinked as another dizzy spell overcame his body, threatening to throw him into unconsciousness. He couldn’t afford to fall asleep now. The children needed to learn, and they were already behind schedule because of all the snow days the school had packed up. He needed to teach them this part. He had to…  
The bell rang for lunch, and Logan’s third block class rose to leave, but he noticed them sharing concerned glances, and as they left, he heard them whispering about how tired he looked, and if he needed help. A group of students looked particularly determined, and split off from the main class, taking off down the corridor in the opposite direction. Logan watched them fade from view, deciding against going after them.  
They were high schoolers. They could handle themselves.  
He sighed, running a hand through his hair, slumping at his desk. His mind told him he should grade the last ten or so pages he had left, but his heart practically screamed at him to take a break. That he could do it later. He was so, so, so...tired…  
“Hey, specs! The kids came and got us! You look like sh-!” he heard the audible sound of a slap and an exclamation of pain before the voice corrected themselves. “-crap! You look like crap! Damn, Patton, what is your workout regime??”  
Logan looked up dazedly at the two figures standing in his doorway, peeking in at him. Resident drama teacher and part-time choir substitute, Roman barged into the room as soon as he was acknowledged, not waiting for an invitation. Patton waited a moment longer before joining them.  
The two teachers found their way to Logan’s closet, where the math teacher kept blankets and pillows for some of the sleep-deprived students he got in his class, and immediately went hunting for ‘the perfect blanket for their exhausted little crofter gremlin’. Logan barely felt the weight of a blanket settling on his shoulders, or the quick removal of his glasses and the soft pillow placed under his head.  
By the time the duo stepped back to admire their work, he was out cold.  
He would have to get up after the forty-five minute period ended, of that he was sure, but for now, he could enjoy the quiet and the company of his fellow teachers.  
And so, Logan slept.


End file.
